fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Double Dash 2: Worldwide Circuit
Mario Kart Double Dash 2: Worldwide Circuit is an upcoming video game in the Mario Kart series. The game is scheduled to be released on the Nintendo Power Box on 1st June, 2016 as the thirteenth Mario Kart game overall. Mario Kart Double Dash 2: Worldwide Circuit returns to the double player concept originally used in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! in 2003, but also gives the game a new coat of paint to stop the game feeling the same. It is overall the second game in the Mario Kart series to be developed by Power Team, with the first being Mario Kart: Triple Drift, released in 2006. Characters Every character in the game has a default partner who they share a Special Item with. Each character also has a certain Skill Type that changes what they can do in races, which can include: * BOOST (Green) :* when driving, the kart gets extra boost of boost panels :* when throwing, the player will get items faster than usual * FLIGHT (Yellow) :* when driving, the kart can drive over water :* when throwing, the kart can fly off trick panels * POWER (Red) :* when driving, the kart can smash through walls :* when throwing, the player can smash through some stage obstacles The colour of each character's name states what Skill Type they have. Each kart has four different status; SPEED, which determines how fast the kart goes, ACCEL, which determines how much speed the kart gains back if hit or stops, DRIFT, which determines how good the kart can drift and how much of a boost it gets for drifting successfully, and WEIGHT, which determines how heavy the kart is. Heavier karts can knock lighter karts away easier. Starter Unlockable Grand Prix Grand Prix is the main mode of the game, and pits the player in a set of four races and several different oppoments. Players get points depending on how well they do in the race, and which ever player manages to score the most points wins. Engine Class Points The amount of points each character receives depends on which engine class the player is playing on. Grand Prix There are two types of Grand Prix in the game, which include: * Solo Grand Prix (1 or 2 players); the player(s) drive in a single kart and face off against seven other pairs as they try to compete for the trophies. * Team Grand Prix (2 to 4 players); the players ride in two karts as a team in a 2 vs. 2 vs. 2 vs. 2 circuit race. * Time Trial (1 player); the player races alone on a single track without any computer players. Most of the stage hazards are gone too. The player has four mushrooms which they must use to their advantage. Cup Overview Italics indicate cups that are unlockable. Trivia * This is the first game in the series in which whoever finishes 4th in a Grand Prix gets a trophy. Category:Nintendo Power Box Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Video Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Spin-offs